


Useless Lesbians

by Kayssna, missingnolovefic



Series: the modern mighty nein [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/pseuds/Kayssna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Yasha doesn't have a crush. She doesn't care what Beau does. It's not her business.At least, she keeps telling herself that.





	Useless Lesbians

The first time Yasha runs into Beau, she makes awkward small talk about guns that somehow ends in a flexing contest. By the time Beau’s friends have declared Yasha the winner, she is flustered and confused and starting to notice how pretty Beau is when she smiles. So she flees with a mumbled excuse and doesn’t come back for two weeks. It doesn’t help her escape Molly’s teasing, though, and he keeps it up for a solid week before finally subsiding, finding other things to occupy his time.

Yasha has honestly been hoping that maybe that’d be the end of it. But of course, that would be too easy.

“Beau brought a girl home,” Molly sing-songs into the apartment as he closes the front door behind him.  

Yasha’s head snaps up. “What?” she demands.

“Last night,” he adds teasingly, slowly taking off most of his rings until there are just two of  them left. “She just left.”

“Beau?” Yasha questions, brow furrowing. 

Molly shakes his head. “Nope. The other girl.”

“Oh,” Yasha says, feeling stupid. “Was she-?”

“It didn’t look like they had sex, no,” Molly interrupts, looking sympathetic for once. Yasha shoots him a glare.

“Then why did you bring it up?”

“Well,” Molly drawls, draping an arm around her shoulder. “There’s just so little your cold, black heart cares about, my dear. What else am I gonna tease you about?”

Yasha groans, burying her face in her palms. “I don’t have a crush,” she mutters, voice muffled by her hands.

“Sure you don’t,” Molly agrees easily.

“I _don’t_ ,” Yasha insists, peeking through her fingers to glare at Molly.

“Mhmm. Not at all. Not even a teensy tiny bit.” He pats her mockingly on the shoulder. Yasha shrugs him off, moving off the shitty old couch. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk,” Yasha says. 

“Cool,” Molly replies. “Should I expect you back in thirty minutes or two weeks?” 

Yasha shrugs. “I haven’t decided yet,” she admits. 

“Good to know,” Molly laughs, his sharp eyes watching her. “Just try to remember to take your phone with you this time.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yasha agrees, holding up her phone for him to see, before walking out of the apartment. 

She hesitates for a second before stepping over to the door across the hallway. She hovers for a moment, wondering why on earth there’s a hurricane of emotions circling around in her chest. She lifts her hand to knock-

The door opens and Jester blinks at her. “Hello,” she greets, head tilting. “Did Beau’s plan work?” 

“What-” Yasha starts to ask when she hears a shrieked, ‘“Jester!” and then there’s scrambling as Beau pulls Jester out of the doorway, pushing her back. It ends with Beau standing in the front door with Jester’s giggling fading as she goes back into the apartment. 

Yasha stares at Beau. 

Beau stares back before crossing her arms, biceps bulging as she leans in the doorway. She flexes, the corners of her mouth twitching up as if to smile, then settling into something of a pouty smirk. ‘Hey,” she greets, voice dropping an octave. “What’s up?

Yasha can feel her cheeks grow warmer. “Oh, I’m- I’m good,” she stutters. 

Beau grins. “That’s good,” she purrs. She starts slipping down the doorway slowly, and Yasha glances down to see her socked feet sliding against the carpeted floor. Beau seems fully committed though. Yasha chuckles.

“Yeah.” And then she can’t think of anything else to say, scrambling for words.

“So,” Beau drawls, jutting out her chin. She’s about chest-level with Yasha now. “Come here often?”

“Uh.” Yasha pauses, caught off-guard. “Sometimes?”

“Cool, cool,” Beau says. She’s at belt level now. Yasha watches her sink further bemusedly. “So do you -” She hits the ground with a muted thump before groaning a little in pain. “So do you - son of a bitch that hurt.” 

“You could have stopped,” Yasha points out, laughing.

Beau shrugs. “Would’ve defeated the purpose,” she explains.

“I like that about you,” Yasha blurts out. Her cheeks feel incredibly hot. “The not giving up, I mean,” she adds hastily.

“Yeah?” Beau perks up for a second, mouth twisting into a real smile. Then she coughs into her hand. “I mean, yeah. That’s kinda my thing. You know.”

“Oh, yeah.” Yasha waves a hand vaguely, before dropping it awkwardly. “I know.”

“Cool.” Beau bites her lip. “So, uh. Say...how about me and you, ya know. Have some fun later?” 

“I-” Yasha clears her throat “What kinda fun?”

Beau blinks, before she smiles a little to herself. It’s insanely attractive. “I have to admit. I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Oh.” Yasha blinks, brushing her hair back behind her ear. “We, uh. Could go to the park? Maybe?”

“The park,” Beau repeats. “I mean, yeah. Sure. Why not. We can like, people-watch and make fun of them and stuff. Right?”

“Yeah,” Yasha repeats. “Right.”

“Cool.” Beau uncrosses her arms, letting them hang by her side awkwardly. “So, uh. When do you have time to, ya know. Hang out I mean?”

“How about tomorrow?” Yasha suggests. Her heart hammers in her throat. “Unless you got work?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good tomorrow,” Beau agrees immediately. “Uh, can I get a little help getting up?”

Yasha laughs and offers her a hand, dragging Beau up with a tug. For a moment, they stand close enough for their noses to brush, and Yasha can feel the hot air brush over her mouth. She holds her breath.

The moment is broken a second later, and Beau steps back, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of her head.

“Uh, thanks.”

“No problem.” Yasha clasps her hands in front of her. “Uh, well I have to go and, uh, pick up some things for me and Molly. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow though.”

“Yeah,” Beau sighs, a dreamy quality to her voice. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Yasha repeats, waving to her and turning to leave.

As Yasha walks out of the building, she ducks her head, hiding her smile behind the long locks of her hair. Maybe today isn’t so bad, after all. She pulls out her phone and texts Molly.

_What do you want for dinner?_

_That was quick_

Molly writes back immediately, and Yasha sighs. She can hear the sarcastic tone in the text. Before she can reply, another message pops up.

_Thought you’d be gone for longer_

She can put up with some more teasing, if it means she can hang out with Beau tomorrow. As friends, of course. It’s not a date. Right? She starts typing.

_Changed my mind._

_Changed your mind or had your mind changed?_

Yasha glowers at the screen. A second text follows rapidly after the first.

_Nevermind. Chinese sound good?_

One day, she is sure, she’ll end up strangling him. Until then, she can live with his quirks.

_Chinese it is_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome <3
> 
> You can find Kays here on [tumblr](http://kaysno.tumblr.com/), and Missy [here](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/) (or on the [CR blog](http://the-mighty-nope.tumblr.com/))


End file.
